There exist at present thermobonding meshes in the form of strips or sheets, utilizable particularly in the field of the textile industry, particularly for bonding or reinforcement, and which are generally mounted on transfer supports. These transfer supports are constituted by paper, whose surface turned toward the mesh is provided with a silicone coating forming a surface of weak adherence favoring the transfer of the thermobonding mesh onto the cloth under the influence of heat and pressure.
These sheets or strips of thermobonding material permit, because of their relatively low weight of cement per unit of surface and their mesh structure, a bonding of the textile materials preserving their initial flexibility properties.
However, these known sheets or strips have the drawback, during their production, of requiring the simultaneous unrolling of a strip of silicone paper comprising the support, which complicates further the process of making by addition of supplemental operations, from which also result an increase in the cost of the sheets obtained.
Moreover, these known methods of manufacture, because of the use of silicone paper, result, for a given total surface of sheet in one roll, in a high weight and volume relative to the surface of the sheet or strip.
Still further, during use of the known sheets or strips, it is necessary after their application under pressure and heat to pull off and dispose of the silicone support paper, which involves supplemental operations, often manual, and as a result, an increase in the time and hence the cost of manufacture.